


Rewrite

by HolmesL3950



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: Ascension, F/M, God Ben, God Beverly, God Bill, God Eddie, God Georgie, God Mike, God Richie, God Stanley, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Omniverse, Polyamorous Losers Club, Reality Bending, Superpowers AU, The Dark Tower - Freeform, The Losers Club Have Powers, Transcedence AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesL3950/pseuds/HolmesL3950
Summary: Things go differently. An alternate plan is formed. The town is saved, but it’s forever changed-- along with everyone in it. Dormant powers awaken in seemingly ordinary humans espically children. Magical creatures run amuck. To defeat Pennywise, The Losers Club transform into beings far more powerful than the demon. But after the battle is won, and they seem to be back to normal, they both know that they are forever changed. They aren't truly human anymore, this much they know. But what exactly have they become? In the midst of it all, the losers have to deal with they sudden new ability to rewrite reality. Not only that but has a new member to welcome in their club but something is strange about him?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club/Th Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Rewrite

Bill Denbrough: Alpha reality, Omega Reality, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Primordial Reality Manipulation, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dimension Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Life Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Leviation, Reality Level Manipulation

Georgie Denbrough: Creation, Omnificence, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Pocket Universe Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absolute Life Inducement, Pocket Universe Creation, Dimension Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Big Creation Manipulation, Big Bang Inducement, Mentifery

Beverly Marsh: Cosmic Fire Manipulation, Cosmic Lunar Manipulation, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Stellar Manipulation, Galaxy Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Chaos Magic, Chaos Manipulation, Probability Manipulation

Ben Hanscom: Quantum Foam Manipulation, Quantum Energy Manipulation, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Exotic Force Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Particle Energy Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, Reality Warping

Eddie Kaspbrak: Absolute Command, Supreme Voice, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Command Inducement, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Mental Manipulation, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Gesturify, Supernatural Voice

Richie Tozier: Primordial Ice Manipulation, Atmospheric Freezing, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Ultimate Freeze, Snow Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Cold Manipulation, Ice Transmutation, Eternal Winter Inducement

Mike Hanlon: Primordial Forest Manipulation, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Natural Warping, Cosmic Telepathy, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Omni-Telepathy, Unimind, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Telepathic Force Manipulation

Stanley Uris: Omni-Manipulation, Telekinetic Force Manipulation, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Omni-Psionics, Ballistic Telekinesis, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Telekinesis Manipulation, Vector Manipulation


End file.
